A Life Day to Remember
by Night3603
Summary: Life Day is here and Imperial Agent Dawn and Ensign Raina Temple try to find that perfect gift for the other. With help from friends and family they enjoy the perfect Life Day yet.


_**Authors Note: Merry Christmas evey one! I know I havn't uploaded many stories as of late...err, at all. But I wanted to do something for Christmas and this came to mind. This is my Imperial Agent I've done some of her story but I wanted to upload this for the holidays. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. Merry Christmas again and I hope you all have a happy new year.**_

* * *

She hated time crunches. Those moments when you know how little time you have until something needs to be done. The feelings of dread, apprehension and nerves coming to bear its full weight on your shoulders. It annoyed her. She preferred to have a plan Contingencies within contingencies. A backup plan for a backup plan in case the first one failed.  
She also hated the lack of information. After all, information was her job. She wouldn't admit it aloud but she wasn't doing a very good job at this particular version of information gathering.  
So with a heavy sigh, Dawn slumped over her computer terminal, taking a break from scouring over the holonet for various shops, items, trinkets all sorts of things for the coming holiday event.

Life Day.

It was supposed to be a joyous day. Where families and friends got together to celebrate life and being together. The feelings on this day were so strong that long time enemies would lay down their weapons and interact as friends, if only for a short while. She had seen it personally over the years. Dawn admitted to loving the holiday. But what she didn't like about it was the gift giving. To her it felt...artificial. Just something people did because money and items were easy to get and give. She much preferred to spend time with her loved ones and not have to deal with it. But, unfortunately it had become the norm and something that was expected. Besides, she would fell like a complete ass if she didn't give some gifts after receiving some. Another thing she hated about this holiday. So there she sat, trying to find something for her lover/girlfriend/wife. She smiled at the thought. She liked wife better but they weren't actually married, much to her annoyance.  
Dawn shook her head and got back to searching. She knew a lot about her lover, Raina. The human was always on her mind. That cute smile, the adorable way she played with her hands when she was embarrassed, and the way she rambled when nervous or unsure. Dawn loved everything about her.

Now if only she knew what to get her sweet girl for Life Day. It couldn't be something trivial, like clothes or a gift card to some line of stores. That would show how little she cared. No, it had to be something special, something that meant a lot to the black haired human. But what? She raked her brain for information, processing through it all like a super computer. She stumbled upon something she had remembered her lover had told her. Something about a...

"What'cha doin?"

Dawn nearly jumped out of her seat at her friends voice coming from right beside her. Thankfully she kept her cool and glanced coolly over at the pale woman. "Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me, Kaliyo?" She groused, completely forgetting her earlier train of thought.

Kaliyo just grinned and folded her arms. "Yep."

Dawn sighed and brought a hand to her head, willing the pending headache away. Her friend did whatever she wanted and unfortunately Dawn couldn't control that. It resulted in many a headache for the chiss just trying to keep her in line. "What do you want, Kali?" Kaliyo groaned and Dawn smirked. The rattataki hated it when Dawn called her that. Said it sounded to "cute" for someone like her. Cipher only did it just to annoy her and usually Kaliyo got the hint and backed down from her overbearing and wise ass demeanor.

"Got bored. Wanna play some Sabaac?"

Dawn frowned and went back to scouring the net. "I can't, Kaliyo. It's almost Life Day and I need to get something for Raina. Something special."

Kaliyo groaned again. It wasn't any secret she didn't care for Life Day. Too sappy she said. "Oh come on! The girl already has you, what more could she want?"

Dawn looked up at her friend. "It isn't about wanting things. She expresses day after day how happy and content she is with me. This is me wanting to get something for her. Show her my love."

Kaliyo looked skeptical. "And you can't do that with words?" Then she grinned lasciviously. "Or actions."

Dawn glared at her friend. She...expressed how much she loved Raina...quite often. But there was only so much that saying could do and love making only went so far. "It's not the same, Kali."

Kaliyo frowned and rubbed her bald head. She was aware of how much Raina meant to her chiss friend. Raina wouldn't stop talking about her lover either. It got to the point of aggravation for the rattataki whenever she heard it. What do you get someone who already has every thing she wanted? "Well, obviously you'd just get her something important to her right like jewelry maybe?" She had lifted a finger as if proving an important point.

Dawn frowned and glared at her friend. Was she mocking her? Of course Raina liked jewelry, but... "I just said I didn't want to get her anything-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. This could be different." Kaliyo interrupted.

"Different how?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" When Dawn just looked at her, eyebrow raised in question, Kaliyo sighed. "Look, you get a little ring or something, say a few words and live happy sappy ever after."

Kaliyo was surprised how long it took for Dawn to understand what she meant. When she did the look on her face made her laugh. She blushed, her blue skin taking on a darker hue and she stood up in shock. "W-what?!"

"Oh come on! You're not really opposed to that are you? She's you're...what did she call it? Soulmate? Whats wrong with this?"

"I...We-we just met." Dawn stuttered out. She even WANTED to be considered Raina's wife. Why was this so embarrassing?

Kaliyo rolled her eyes, knowing an excuse when she saw one. "Oh please. She's been with us for months AND you've been inseparable from the start. She's force-sensitive right? They have that force mumbo jumbo to know who's meant for them right?"

"How did you-"

"I listened in." Kaliyo admitted with a smirk. Dawn sighed, of course she did. "That and I read through some of the files you put together for Imperial Intelligence."

"You know that's classified information." Kaliyo just grinned. Dawn sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. Kaliyo's breach of security aside, she thought on her advice. Could she really do that? Marriage. Or perhaps something less binding? She didn't want to force anything on her lover. Though, she doubted Raina would turn her down. For Dawn, marriage didn't seem important. They already had each other. Just putting a title on that didn't seem to matter. Although, she did like the thought of calling Raina her wife. "I...suppose it couldn't hurt right?"

"Right? Just do that." Kaliyo, satisfied with her self entitled help, clapped Dawn on the back and walked out of the room. Dawn sat back down and sighed once more. Was this really something that she should give her lover? Both of them were, by all records, non-existent. So a title, or official documents meant nothing. But... But then Dawn an idea. What if it was just the thought that mattered? They didn't need a ceremony or any official documentation. They had already made it official with each other. Maybe Raina would love to be called her wife. After all it was only their happiness that mattered when it came to them, not the socialites. Then she remembered something Raina had told her a few weeks after they met. Something she had thought on before Kaliyo interrupted her. What she had in mind may not be considered a marriage proposal, but she knew it would bring Raina more happiness than she would know what to do with. With a smile and a new goal in mind, Dawn stood up and followed after Kaliyo, intent on playing a quick game and then dispatching some of her agents to acquire what she had in mind.

* * *

Raina was all smiles. Happily dancing from stem to stern of the Phantom, putting up bright lights, decorations and humming popular Life Day songs. She had even set up a holo-tree on the ship complete with festive colors. Raina was excited for Life Day. She couldn't wait to give Dawn her gift. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Dawn and her had been together for only a few months but...she felt this was the right step in the right direction.

Raina began with the finishing touches of the small fake tree in her and Dawn's room. The door opened and she looked up with a sparkling smile, thinking her lover had returned from the tech room on the ship. She was disappointed when Maya walked in instead. She pouted and Maya raised a dark eyebrow. "Sorry. I'm not her."

"It's not that. I'm sorry. How are you Maya?" Raina said polity to the chiss woman. It always unnerved her how alike Maya and Dawn were. She was still embarrassed around the younger chiss sister. She mistook her for Dawn once, needless to say things were awkward for a while.

Maya looked around the room, admiring Raina's work with the decorations. She had to admit it was beautifully done. "I'm good, Rai. Dawn will love it." Maya said, gesturing to the decorated room as she returned her attention to the black haired human.  
Raina blushed and played with her fingers in embarrassment. "I-its not like I did it...just for her."

Maya grinned that crooked sly grin. "Is that right?" She asked even as she pointed out the multicolored lights in the shape of a heart above the bed. Raina's and dawn's names were inside it.  
Raina bit her lip. Her cheeks getting darker. "I..."

"Relax girl. I'm just teasing you." Maya walked over and slung an arm around her. "Putting that aside. Its obvious you know Life Day is coming up soon. What are your plans with my sister."

At the new topic Raina's eyes lit up. "I don't know about plans exactly. Doing anything with Dawn makes me happy. But I did have something I wanted to give her."

Raina reached into her pants pocket and gently pulled out a box. Inside was a brilliant necklace. The chain was a well made metal and attached to it was a blue crystal that glowed brightly. Raina looked up at her companion. "What do you think? Do you think she'll like it?"  
Maya had gone quiet, as if in awe of the crystal, It was beautiful. Maya knew without a doubt that Dawn would love it. "It's amazing, Rai. Where did you get this? It seems expensive."

Raina nodded and gently returned the item to her pocket, determined to give it to Dawn in nothing but perfect condition. "When we went back to the Imperial Fleet for resupply a month ago I...I went shopping. I've always loved Life Day and I knew it was coming up and that we wouldn't have have time to prepare later on. When I saw it it reminded me of her. A very clear blue, so bright and full of life."

Maya smiled and gently ruffled the girls hair. "That's sweet of you, Raina. I know she'll love it." At those words Raina's face lit up and in the most brilliant smile that it warmed Maya's normally cold heart. She was happy for her sister to find someone so pure and bright in the darkness that was their world. "Well, I should go. Just came to check on you. Dawn's orders." Maya smirked at Raina's pout. It wasn't a secret Raina was a little put off over Dawn's constant supervision of her.

"I don't know why she has to constantly check on me. We're on a stealth ship called the Phantom, and we don't exist! Where's the danger?" Raina complained.

Maya chuckled. "You don't understand, Rai. Dawn has had...a difficult life. Finding you, the source of her happiness. Can you really blame her for being overprotective. It's probably a little selfish but it's more that she cares more about you and your safety than her own."

Raina frowned. "I guess I never thought of it that way. But, on the ship?" She almost whined.

"I said she loved you. I never claimed she was sane or smart in relationships." The chiss sister said with a laugh. Raina sighed and shook her head as Maya walked to the door. "Don't worry so much about it. Dawn would never dream of making you upset. So, try and tolerate it. She's not at all controlling, just cautious."

The human woman nodded and smiled. "Thanks Maya. Happy Life day."

For once Maya didn't hesitate to answer back the well wishes. "Happy Life Day, Raina." She replied, and stepped out, sealing the door behind her. For Raina, this star years Life Day was going to be the best one yet.

The bedroom was quiet, peaceful. The work Raina had done to it, the sparkling lights and decorations, gave it a homey and warm feel. A Life Day special was playing on the large holo-screen. Dawn was curled up against Raina, eyes closed and a smile on her face. A warm blanket covering the both of them. Raina thought it cute how innocent and adorable Dawn could be when alone with her. Out in the field she was almost another being altogether. But here, in the safety of the ship and company of her lover, Dawn could relax.

Raina giggled when Dawn stretched in her sleep and she held her closer. She reached out with her hand and gently brushed some of that dark blue hair out of the agent's face. Looking back at the screen she saw the credits roll and decided to shut it off and enjoy the silence. It was Life Day and she wanted to spend it with her lover, alone.

Looking back down at the agent Raina felt her heart swell, become tight like it always did when she looked at that blue face. She always dreamed of what it would like to fall in love. But she was not prepared for the reality of it all. She couldn't put it into words. The little Force connection she had made these feelings so powerful, she wondered how anyone with a strong connection could handle it. It was sometimes scary how strong her feelings were, but despite that she loved it. She felt blessed to be able to feel this kind of love and it saddened her that Dawn would never be able to feel what she felt. Oh, she knew the chiss loved her with all her heart and soul. But it just wasn't the same. She quickly brushed away the tears and tried to smile. She had to no think about it. Today was supposed to be a happy day. So she let the thoughts drop and turned her attention to Dawn. She had to wake her up. They had yet to exchange their gifts and she wanted to see the look on her face when she gave it. "Dawn...wake up."

Cipher stirred, closing her eyes tighter at the disturbance of her wonderful dream. She didn't want to wake up yet. But her name kept being called. The waking world grabbed hold and didn't let go. So reluctantly, Dawn opened her red orbs and blinked the sleep away. "Mm?" She groaned. A giggle was heard above and a smile came to her lips. It had become so natural. "Rain?"

Raina smiled at the pet name and stroked her lover's hair. "Of course. Who else would it be?"

"Hopefully no one." Came the reply. "You woke me from a fantastic dream you know."

"Sorry. It can wait though right? Besides you fell asleep on me during the movie." Raina pouted, her bottom lip trembling a little.

Dawn immediately felt like scum, she sat up and went to wrap her arms around the human. "Sorry, Rain. I didn't mean it. You were just so comfortable."

Raina smiled shyly and buried her face in the crook of Dawn's neck. She wasn't seriously upset over the matter but it made it her happy to know she was good company. "It's okay. I know how hard you work. With your job and other things." Dawn chuckled and kissed Raina on the head, breathing in her natural scent that always seemed to attract her. "Anyway, I woke you because we haven't exchanged our gifts yet."

"That's true. But I believe it was you who wanted to watch a movie first." Dawn said with a smug.

Raina pouted again. "Well you didn't have to fall asleep on me."

Cipher chuckled. "Yes, dear. Wait here, let me go see if it's all prepared." When she left Raina stood up and stretched, her comfortable sleep wear shifting with her movements. She went over to the storage closet and opened to reveal several items, none of which she was looking for. She reached inside and grabbed a wrapped box in blue wrapping paper and a red bow on top. She gently took hold of it, as if it were a sacred object. To her, it was very important and she believed it would be important to Dawn as well.

She turned around when she heard the agent come back in with nothing in her hands. Dawn smiled. "Everything is all set. Whenever you want to see your gift I can take you."

Raina was confused. "You...can't bring it here?"

Dawn shook her head. "It's too...well you'll see."

"Oh, I see" Raina was slightly disappointed. She wanted to stay in their room and exchange gifts. She put on a smile and held out the box to her lover. "Well...this is for you."

"Thank you." Cipher accepted the box and sat down on the edge of the bed, Raina joining her. Dawn carefully unwrapped, for some reason not wanting to ruin the beautiful artwork that was her gift. Raina watched with rapt attention as Dawn lifted the lid and look inside. At first, she didn't say anything. Didn't do anything. The silence stretched for so long that Raina began to get worried. Before she could say anything Cipher looked up with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful, Rain."

Inside was the necklace, though it was more like a band that clasped loosely around the neck than a normal necklace. Many would see it as a sign of ownership, something you would put on a pet. But Dawn saw it for what it was. She lifted the band of black out of the box. Encrusted into the black leather was a brilliant blue crystal. It seemed to glow brighter when Dawn picked it up. As if sensing a life force to shine for. Etched into the crystal in red coloring were the words: _**"Dawn **__**and Rain, together forever. Wife and Wife.**__**" **_

Raina fidgeted with her hands. A common occurrence when she was unsure or nervous. "I...I know we technically don't exist and that marriage, legally, is impossible but even so...I..."

Dawn looked at Raina with as much love she could muster as she clasped the choker necklace around her neck. Solidifying the fact that Dawn belonged to Raina in every way. "It's okay, Rain. I would love nothing more than to be your wife. If we don't exist to the rest of the universe than they should have no say in what we are to each other." She grabbed Raina's right hand and lifted her own. She pressed their palms together and interlaced their fingers. "Together forever, Raina."

By this point Raina was crying, a smile on her face. She was so happy that this was accepted. She didn't think it wouldn't have been, but their was always that fear that lingered, the doubts. She was foolish to think as such. From now on she would never doubt her Cipher again. "Thank you, Dawn. You have no idea how much it means to me to know you fully accept me."

Dawn pulled her closer and hugged her tightly against her chest. She didn't say anything. She knew of the insecurities Raina had. She sometimes felt she wasn't good enough. But the agent always put those fears and doubts to rest. "I love you, Rain. I know about that force feelings of yours and while I may not get to feel those things it will never negate the fact that I belong to you in every sense of the word."

Raina nodded into her shoulder, trying to quiet her happy sobs. Dawn just let her cry out her emotions and held her tightly. They remained like that for a time. When finally Raina pulled back and kissed her lover, her wife gently on the lips and said. "So...what about my present?"

Dawn laughed and stood, bringing the human with her. "Of course, my love. Come with me." The two left their room and wandered down the hall into the lounge of the ship. Sitting on the table by the couches was a pet carrier and inside the cage was felinx. It chirped at the sight of them and seemed to smile as they came closer.

Raina was speechless. A felinx? Dawn remembered what she had said? "I..." Raina began. She stepped closer and crouched down in front of the cage. The creature looked up at her with big eyes. It seemed happy to see her. "C-can I take him."

"It's a her, love. And yes, you can. I'm told she's perfectly safe." Dawn replied with a heart felt smile.

Raina carefully opened the cage and pulled the animal out. Its purple and turquoise feathers felt smooth on her hands. It chirped happily and jumped out of her hands, startling the young woman. The animal landed on her shoulder and pressed itself against her head, burrowing its beak into her hair. It was snuggling her. Dawn observed with a strained smile. She hated that she felt jealous of the animal already. She watched as Raina giggled and affectionately stroked the small animal. She would deal with it though, if only to see that happy smile.

Raina turned to her lover, that smile shining brighter than the sun in the chiss's eyes. "Dawn...I don't know what to say. I..."

Cipher shook her head. "You don't have to say anything. Your smile tells me enough."

Raina blushed but the smile didn't falter. They stared at each other for a long while. The little felinx looking between the two, sensing some sort of emotional connection. Finally Raina broke the comfortable silence. "Thank you, my love. I hope you know how much this means to me. It's like I have my family again." Raina stepped forward into Dawn's arms as she started to cry. "I love you, Dawn. So much. I love you."

Dawn smiled as she wrapped her arms around Raina's shoulders, mindful of the now quiet creature on the crying woman's shoulder. She stroked her hair and whispered loving words to her emotional wife. "I love you too, my little wife. I will love you always. Happy Life Day, my heart." With such loving words. Raina could only cry in absolute happiness. She had been right. This Life Day had been the best on of all.


End file.
